Another day, another pain
by hazel eyes 02
Summary: Thirrin was just a normal princess, until she refused to wed the horrid prince from the south. Now, exiled from her own home, she finds life miserable until she finds and befriends Oskan the Warlock.
1. Life changing

No body knows how a simple answer of yes or no can change your life completely.  
Thirrin Freer Stong-in-the-Arm LIindenshied, was to learn it the hard way.

* * *

"Now, now Thirrin," Maggiore Totus said in his best teaching and authoritive voice. "You must remember that the first part of your assignment is for you to go outside, and blend in with the others. The second part of your assignment is to find a particular plant, and bring it back to the palace, without anyone to guide you, Do you understand?"

Thirrin rolled her eyes, "Yeah,yeah. Blah, blah, blah."

Grishmak laughed, "No need to be worried Thirrin, it will be ok. I can see you are just choking wit anxiety."

But Thirrin's mood didn't change.

Ever she had refused that horrid prince's proposal for marriage, the dangerous glint in the man's eyes had been hauntin Thirrin ever since.

She had had her helmet on, and nobody had said anything against it because of their dislike and distrust for the prince who was two times the age as Thirrin, so the man knew nothing of how she looked like.

Thirrin's father, Redrought, had told her to forget about him, but no matter how hard she tried, there still came this nagging of worry inside her mind.

But as she and Maggiore left Tharaman and Grishmak by the great doors and came outside of the castle door discreetly, in the knowledge that only Redought, Tharaman and Grishmak knew about this test, Thirrin decided to concentrate on her test.

"Have you got everything?" Maggiore asked, "The things you were mean to wear?"

Thirrin grudgingly pointed to the ugly dress he had made her wear and he smiled, obviously satisfied.

"How can women walk in these heels?" she hissed, "I am certain that I will fall in them and make an utter bloody fool of muself!"

"I am afraid that this was part of the test," Maggiore said pursing his lips, "I can not do anything about it."

Thirrin snorted. "Yes you can," she said, "You are the cursing tutor!"

After a few minutes of walking, the two stopped, and Maggiore turned to face his pupil.

"Alright, you have now completed the first task of you test," he said, "From now, you will go on alone, and meet me at the palace by evening with the yukili flower. Understood?"

Thirrin nodded. "Are you sure the plant is near here?"

Maggiore smiled, "Would I tell you to look in this area if I wasn't absolutely positive?" and he left.

Thirrin searched for the plant until an hour before evening.

When she found the plant, it was maddening for her to see that it was near the forest, a place she went so often.

Thirrin was making her way down to the castle when what she had predicted finally came true. She stumbled upon something, and not being able to control herself because of the shoes, she lost her footing and fell.

Instinctively, her arms came in front of her, trying to atleast protect her face, but she never made contact with the ground.

Someone caught her by the arms, and Thirrin found herself staring into a pair of black eyes.

"Wo there!" the person said as he caught her.

Briefly looking at each other, the boy helped her to regain her balance.

When she was upright, Thirrin saw that the boy was only a year older than her, but apparently very tall for his age.

He smiled at her and bowed surprising Thirrin a great amount, "Hello, our majesty." he said politely.

Thirrin hastily motioned for him to be quiet ,and he looked at her questioningly.

"How did you know its me?" she hissed.

The boy looked at her in the eye, and something seemed to click in him, "Are you having those blending in the society tests?"

Thirrin's eyes widened and the boy smirked, "My mother told me."

"You're not from around here are you?" Thirrin asked. He seemed too agile to live somewhere like this.

"Well...," the boy hesitated before answering, "Well, no. "

"Right"

Then Thirrin noticed that it was nearly evening.

"Damn it, got to go," she looked at the boy, "Thank you for catching me,"

He grinned. Then started walking towards the forest.

Thirrin ran to the palace, and made it just in time.

"Good job," maggiore sais, "You pass the test."


	2. The journey begins

Disclaimer! I don not own the characters, but the plot is my idea.

* * *

Thirrin was very excited about the excursion Maggiore had organised for her. She would never admit it to Maggie ofcourse, but all the while, it was nice to finally enjoy herself after such a long while. Thirrin was quickly packing her backpack. Inside it were three dresses, two cloaks with a deep hood, and a book she had grudgingly added because of Maggiore's persistence.

Her armour, was inside another bag, saddled on her horse, followed by her sword, sheild and helmet. This was unknown to both her tutor and father, but Tharaman and Grishmak had helped her sneak these things on to her horse.

She wore a cloak that also had a deep hood- but she didnt put the hood over her head- over her dress.

Thirrin couldnt wait to go to the forest, where she would be staying in Grishmak's cave and observing the wildlife around her. Although she wouldnt really be paying attention to her background, it was exciting to know that she would be spending two nights in Grishmak's cave accompanied by him and Tharaman.

For a werewolf and giant snow leopard, they were the best friends a girl could ever ask for, but deep inside, she longed for a human friend about her age.

Ever since she had passed her test, which had happened only last week, the young man's kind but amused eyes kept popping up into her mind, and Thirrin couldn't help but feel curiousity.

Soon, Thirrin was walking down the hall, towards the great doors, but she suddenly had a terrible feeling something bad was going to happen. However, seeing her father's massively built figure, shouting with laughter at a joke Grishmak had just said, and Tharaman's purring figure, along with Maggiore's slightly impatient expression, made her forget the small feeling that was nagging inside her mind.

"Thirrin!" her father bellowed. "Come on now, old Maggie is getting a bit imoatient here!"

Thirrin grinned at her father.

"Learn as much as you can!" he said. "And listen to what Maggie tells you! Tharaman and Grishmak will be taking care of you. I feel so sorry for them, both have a country to rule, yet still they keep coming here to look after you!"

Thirrin frowned but her father only laughed.

"Bye dad," she said pulling her hood on her head, which covered half of her face.

"Wait Thirrin,"her father said quietly.

Thirrin, Tharaman, Grishmak and Maggie all turned to look at The king in absolute shock. Redrought always seemed to be either shouting or bellowing, and it didnt matter what mood he was in. Whispering was a truly abnormal thing for him. And yet hear he was speaking ever so quietly. Maggie decide that this must be private so he took the advantage to go and tell the stable maids to bring the horses and saddle them.

Tharaman and Grishmak just went near the doors out of earshot, but in a dustance where they could reach her easiy if they had to.

Thirrin looked at her dad. He was smiling sadly at her. "You know you remind me so much like your mother. She was intelligent and beautiful just like you. And thats where your eyes come from as well you know."

"Thirrin smiled and nodded, taking her dad's hand and squeezing it gently, and her dad continued, "I gave her a necklace, a necklace that matched her beautiful eyes, but after a few years of your birth she died and before she withdrew her ast breath, she told me to give this to you on your fifteenth birthday but that was yesterday, and you were getting ready for your excursion, so I am giving it to you now."

And Thirrin felt something cold inside her hand. She looked down at it and softly gasped. There, in her hand was a pendant, that had a beautiful emerald jewel in the middle of it.

Tears streaked down her face, ad she whispered, "Is this for me?"

Redrought nodded and smiled, then regaining his composure, he bellowed, "Now you must get going!"

But just then everybody heard a scream, and the double doors burst open, revealing a whole army wearing black, and stomping inside the castle.

Tharaman and Grishmak ran towards Thirrin's side, forming a protective line around her.

"Who the hell are you people?" Redrought shouted angrily.

From the midst of these mysterious soldiers, a tall muscular figure came walking towards the two humans and two creatures. "Dont you remember me your highness? It is I, the one who asked for the hand of your daughter, and got refused."

Thirrin cringed, pulling her hood further down her face. Redrought gaped and shouted "Prince James?"

"Well done my lord! But unfortunately for you and your pitiful daughter, I have come to avenge this place, and rule your pathetic country!" James shouted, followed by the uproar of his army.

Redrought fumed. "Tharaman. Grishmak. I want you to take Thirrin away from here. Now."

"Ofcourse Redrought." Tharaman said immediately.

Grishak nodded, dissappointed that he wuldnt be abled to kick a few butts.

But Thirrin was outraged. "There is noway I am leaving you dad!"

"Oh yes there is young lady, and you will be going now." Redrought said firmly, looking at his daughter with a hard glare, but inside feeling a gut-wrenching wory for her.

Thirrin glared back, knowing that she had lost, but then she quickly hugged her dad and said, "I love you dad."

Her father replied her hug and replied, "Me too, now go, take care, and forget about me."

James, who had been watching this goodbye quietly, had been desperately wanting to see the princess's face, but with no luck, so he signalled for his army to attack, withdrewing his sword and walking towards Redrought.

Father and daughter disentangled themsleves, and Thirrin climbed onto Tharaman's back, with Grishmak next to him. They were quickly backing away towards the doors. Thirrin had her eyes glued to her father, and so when the hated prince drew back his sword and struck it into Redrought's chest while the latter was still vulnerable, she saw it all, and screamed in pure hate and pain.

They quickly made their way across the palace grounds, but were stopped quiet suddenly by a black horse, with an empty seat. Thirrin thankfully mounted her own horse, who had recognised her mistress and come running dow, trying to help her.

The trio ran with full speed outside the palace walls, and making their way towards the forest. They could still hear the fighting going on, and Thirrin had a mental promise that she wouls return and kill the man who was responsible for the destruction of Frostmarris.

* * *

Thirrin woke up, but her eyes remained closed. Her dream had felt so real. She heard a horse grunt, and opening her eyes, she realised that it hadnt been a dream, and that her father was really dead.

Tears threatened to over-whelm her, so instead Thirrin tried to concentrate on Maggie's snores. Last night they had found him near the forest, trying to inexpertly stop his nervous horse from running further away from the palace, and had ben so greatful to see the three of them, the od man had almost fell off of his horse. So here they were, In the middle of this mysterious forest, knowing nothing of what will happen to them.

They were so lucky Grishmak was here, and that he knew the places where his people lived, but he had informed them that the neared colony would take atleast one day and a half of travelling.

After a while, they were all up and ready to go.

Eating nothing for breakfast, they made their way deeper into to the forest.

After about an hour of this, they were suddenly stopped by a rope that seemed to be hanging from the trees. They were going to go around it, when about twenty people suddenly appeared out of nowhere, pointing their sword into their direction.

They were looking at them with a dangerous look. Suddenly, more people came out of the forests, and it became clear that they were outnumbered.

"Damn it,"Grishmak groweled.

"Tell me about it," Tharaman said, baring his teeth.

"Stop!" a voice said sharply.

Thirrin turned around to see a truly beautiful woman with jet black hair staring at the people surrouding them with terrifying, narrowed eyes.

"Leave them alone and go back from where you came from." the woman said.

At first, Thirrin thought she was talking to them, but the people surrounding the small group grumbled, and slowly and gradually their numbers faded. When the last person finally disappeared, the lady smiled and looked warmly at the four, transforming into someone that looked like an angel.

"Hello," she said kindly, "my name is white Annis. I am a white witch, so there is no need to worry about your safety. Please follow me." White Annis turned and started alking towards some rocky steeps.

Redrought had often told Thirrin about the goodness of white witch, especially White Annis, so she quickly followed with no hesitation what so ever.

When White Annis finally stopped and faced them, they had reached a cave entrance.

"Please enter it," White Annis said, "My lady, I am forever sorry for what you must have been going through."

Thirrin looked at her surprisingly, but said nothing and just shook her head miserebally. However, this lady reminded her of someone.


End file.
